


donuts

by The_Resurrection_3D



Category: Fangbone! (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, Underage Drinking, joyrides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resurrection_3D/pseuds/The_Resurrection_3D
Summary: “Should we try to poison him again?”





	donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Been going through my old files all day and I found a small FB ficlet I never finished. Decided to add the last few sentences necessary and post it, because why not. I didn't add this to my pre-existing FB ficlet collection because it's too different in characters and tone, and hey, why not.
> 
> I honestly don't remember how old I'd intended them to be, but yeah we'll go with some shade of teenager.

"Should we try to poison him again?"

Fred nearly chokes on his water, hastily wiping his spillage off on his sleeve. _“William!”_

Will finishes off his stolen bottle and shrugs. “It might be worth another try!”

“The first time was an...unfortunate slip of judgement. It shall not be repeated.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Fred watches William pull another small red bottle from his bag, pulling the stopper out with his teeth. “Please tell me you do not plan on drinking all that.”

Will replies with another swig. His face scrunches. “Not like I could get drunk on any of this anyway. It’s diluted as all f—”

 _“Language_ , William.”

Will splashes some cherry wine onto Fred, guzzling down some more as the other boy shrieks and jumps from the bench, aluminum clattering.

“I cannot _believe_ you just did that!”

“And I can’t believe how you can walk with that stick jammed so far up your –”

The truck they had been watching circle donuts on the dark football field crashes into its cage, throwing mounds of fence and dirt onto the benches.

Will blocks the worst of it with his cloak; Fred Bone, already sticky with wine, gets soiled only further, despite his attempt to jump out of the way.

He lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

“Oh, give it a _break_ ,” Borb snaps, half hung out of the window, face somehow even more taurine as he struggles to restrain his vomit. “It’s not like you’re still on Shower Ban.”

His brother batters the steering wheel and lets out a triumphant roar.

Borb’s face twists. “Grom save me.”

“You can say that again,” Will calls as he stands, Fred instinctively holding out a hand to help balance him. Will smashes the bottle down, the hollow _thunk_ reverberating through the bleachers—and he realizes with a smile he’s already forgotten whose school this is, anyway. Could be Oath-Breaker’s, could not.

And with a little more, he’s sure he’ll forget how much it bothers him to look up and see only slice of moon and the distant lights of the city.

It’s hard to tell whose face blanches more – Fred or Borb’s – as Will starts to pound down the steps, yelling, “Now gimme those _fucking_ keys!”


End file.
